


Hard Questions

by Unified Multiversal Theory (nightgigjo)



Series: Prompted: HP/SPN [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Black Hermione Granger, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dean and Hermione in a bar, Dean is always in a bar, Gen, Late Night Conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8229244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightgigjo/pseuds/Unified%20Multiversal%20Theory
Summary: "If you had the chance to destroy evil, would you do it? Knowing it would destroy you too?"Prompt via putthepromptsonpaper.tumblr.com





	

"If you had the chance to destroy evil, would you do it? Knowing it would destroy you too?"

Dean didn't even have to think. "Hell, yeah," he responded immediately, "root out the bad guys, once and for all? Are you kidding? I'd jump at it." Hell, he'd tried it, more than once.

The woman was still staring into her drink, a dark, calloused brown finger tracing the line of condensation as it trailed sluggishly down the outside of the glass. "And," she muttered, almost too low to hear, "if it would destroy someone else?"

Again, this wasn't exactly a new thought, but wasn't his favorite territory. He'd faced that choice, more times than he could count. Most of the time, the choice had been a sham in the first place. "Depends," he hedged, unwilling to go where this was leading.

"Depends on what, exactly?" she bristled, gold-flecked eyes instantly alert.

 _On whether it had to be Sam._  Dean threw back the rest of his whiskey, eyeing his drinking companion from behind the glass. "On whether they were innocent," he grunted, willing this conversation to die.

She arched one black brow, and for the first time that night, turned her full attention on him. "And who gets to decide if someone is innocent or not? You?" Her expression hovered between scornful and aloof, as though the worth of his soul were at stake. Well, he already knew what _that_ was. If her judgment was as harsh as his own, then hell, he couldn't argue: she'd just be  _right_.

Dean sighed, his mouth screwing up in a wry grimace. This was not the kind of night he'd been after when he hit this dive. But if that was his luck, then f**k it, he had nothing to lose. Honesty or nothing, it was. "If I gotta make the decision," he said, face falling serious again, "then yeah." She sat back in the booth, arms crossing over her chest. Dean just gave a half shrug. "If I got it wrong, I should be the one to live with it."

They sat in silence for a long while after that, the woman's face closed off and pensive, left hand tightening one of the twists of her hair. After a few minutes she gave a short nod, and, leaning back in the booth once more, huffed a sigh and looked straight into Dean's face. "Well then," she said, eyes stern and appraising, "I could do with another drink."

Dean could take a hint, as well as anyone. "Same?" he asked as he rose from his seat to flag the bartender down.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt courtesy of putthepromptsonpaper DOT tumblr DOT com.


End file.
